Tiger
The tiger (Panthera tigris) is the largest cat species, most recognizable for its pattern of dark vertical stripes on reddish-orange fur with a lighter underside. The species is classified in the genus Panthera with the lion, leopard, jaguar and snow leopard. It is an apex predator, primarily preying on ungulates such as deerand bovids. It is territorial and generally a solitary but social predator, often requiring large contiguous areas of habitat that support its prey requirements. This, coupled with the fact that it is indigenous to some of the more densely populated places on Earth, has caused significant conflicts with humans. Apperance ThunderCats The origins of the Tiger Clan were not entirely known except that they were not native to Third Earth. Instead, like the other Animal races, they were in the service of the feared Mumm-Ra, the Ever Living. As such, their homeworld of origin was not known though Mumm-Ra found the cat species holding great potential due to their kind's cunning. Thus, he gave them superior authority over the other Animal races and believed that they had the capacity to "inspire fear" in them. This allowed the Cats to enslave the Animals and assisted Mumm-Ra in his control over the galaxy. In ancient times, the Tiger Clan served with pride as Mumm-Ra's elite fighting forces. During their time onboard the Black Pyramid, they helped search for the War Stone where Captain Tygus was responsible for acquiring the relic for his master. However, the reign of Mumm-Ra came to an end when his lieutenant Leo, a young Lion, led a rebellion against his master with the aid of the other Animal races in what became known as the Great Mutiny. This was in order to free all Animal races from his tyranny and he had the War Stone reforged into the Eye of Thundera that was placed within the Sword of Omens after Leo took it from Captain Tygus. Leo, who became the first lord of the ThunderCats, wielded the weapon and stripped Mumm-Ra of his power stones thus weakening him after which he was left trapped in stasis. The Black Pyramid later crashed on Third Earth where the Cats led by Leo constructed Thundera. For their continued loyalty to the fallen Mumm-Ra, the tigers were apparently exiled by the other cat clans and found a home up high in the mountain tops where they were treated as outcasts. Adventure Time The Tiger is an orange cat with black stripes that first appeared during the song montagein the episode "Evicted!" Finn and Jake try to live in a giant shell, but a frog creature appears. The frog's face then opens up, revealing that it is a disguise, and the Tiger jumps out. He pulls a potion off of his belt and throws it on the ground, creating fruit and fireworks (as noted in the aforementioned song), surprising Finn and Jake and scaring them out of the shell. Over the Garden Wall Although these cats are not seen throughout the series they were mentioned in the episode Hard Times at the Huskin' Bee, Greg hears this and finds the source. He sees Beatrice, stuck in the bush. While Wirt discovers a town named Pottsfield is nearby, Greg disobeys Wirt and helps out Beatrice. Beatrice tells Greg that if he helps free her from the bush, she will owe him a favor then Greg reveals that she will grant a "wish",but Beatrice said that she was not magical,but Greg wanted to know if she can turn her into a Tiger. Gallery Real Life Bengal Tiger (Animal).jpg Bengal.jpg Bengal Tiger Eating.jpg Panthera tigris.jpg TV Shows Tiger,_Bengal_(Foster's_Home_for_Imanginary_Friends).jpg Dexter's_Lab_Tigers.jpg Hero 108 Tigers.png GRFT.png Tiger-courage-the-cowardly-dog.jpg CTCD_White_Tiger.jpg TRAoJQ_White_Tiger.png PPG Tiger and Elephant.jpg Regular Show Tigers.png Tigers3.jpg PPG_White_Tiger.png Adventure_Time_Tiger.png Adventure_Time_White_Tigers.png Teen_Titans_Go_White_Tiger.png PPG Tiger.jpg MGPaM Tiger.png MAD Tiger.png PPGZ Tiger.png 2 Stupid Dogs White Tiger.png Comic Books PPG Comic Tiger.png Dexter's Lab Comic Tiger.png Category:Big Cats Category:Asian Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Uncle Grandpa Animals Category:Thundercats Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Freinds Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:Dexter's Labatory Animals Category:Regular Show Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:George of the Jungle Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals